Hostage
by Amazingness
Summary: You are the daughter of Austria and Hungary, Prussia's long time enemy. What happens when Prussia gets his hands on you? Will your ever see your family again? Or will a certain Pirate (England) save you? (I suck at summary's! I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA) PiratesXReader
1. Chapter 1

"No! Dad! Help me! Don't let him tale me!" You cried out to your father that was laying on the dark, cold, ground in front of your large house, your mother came out of the house to try to catch up to you, but she was stopped by pirates. "No! Don't let this bastard take me!" You shouted once more as the pirate that carried you brought you to a large ship.

/~~~~~{{{Flashback!}}}}~~~~~~\\\\\

You walked down your large stairs from you manor, music filled the air with the sounds of the piano echoing from the room beside you; You opened the door to find you father playing the piano, as usaul.

"Hey daddy." You said to your father located at the paino, he paused from playing and looked up at you.

"Hello sweetheart." He replied as he got up to hug you.

"Het Dad?" You asked him as he pushed his glasses up, saying 'what?'

"Um, since my nineteeth birthday is tomorrow, can i walk down to the harbor to watch the ships go by? I always wanted to see them, and Prussia's ships already set sail, so you don't have to worry about him attacking us, and-" You were cut of by a finger to you lips.

"Ask your mother, if she says no, then don't go. Honestly, i really don't want you to go, the Spainsh and French are still out there, and we don't know where the Prussian ships are." You father said with a seroius tone. You kissed him on the cheek and walked away from his room, he continued to play the piano as you walked out of the room.

You father was one of the respectable countries, he was Austria, a land of music. He tried to teach you piano, but you forgot most of it and learn more about war with your mother.

You walked down the marvled stairs and walked into the kicthen to find your mother, Hungary, cooking lunch.

"Hey mom, i have a question." You asked as Hungary turned around.

"canigototheharbortomorrow?" You asked quickly.

"What?" She asked as you sat down on top of the counter next to her.

"Can i go to the harbor tomorrow? I have never gone there since Prussia's army tried to hurt dad, but Prussia is gone now, so i thought it would be safe, i would come straight home!" You begged as she left the stove to stand in front of you, her arms crossed.

"If i say yes, you have to clean this whole house, and train with me for two hours." Your mom said as you nodded in agreement. You jumped off the counter in joy as ran upstairs to tell Austria.

"Be ready to train at five!" Hungary shouted at you.

You ran into your fathers room to tell him the news,

"I can't believe that your mother said yes." He admitted, "She really trusts you _, you know that right?" He asked, you nodded.

"I'll be fine daddy, if anything happens, ill have my sword. Mom has been training me. I'm ready for anything!" You said in glee as Austria directed you to the piano.

"Okay, i trust you. but let me hear you play paino, your my daughter, you need to learn paino." He said while laughing as you started to play the paino.

Hours passed, you trained with your mother, did chours, and fell asleep, you could not wait until morning came. You heard storys about the large pirate ships that passed. Some of them decorated, some not. Some even had cannons that would shoot at other ships.

You father was always concerned with the harbor, one time, a battle happened right in front of his eyes. It would of been awesome to see that! hopefully tomorrow you would be lucky enough to see one. You drifted into a deep sleep, and dreamed about the morning.

/~~~~~~{{{Morning!}}}~~~~~~~\\\\\

You woke up and sprang towards the door, you ran down the marvle steps and into the kitchen to find your mother and father stitting at the table waiting for you.

"Happy birthday!" Theysaid in unision as you mother handed you a new sword.

"I hope you like it! I stole it from Prussia!" She winked as Austria sighed.

"Wow! Thanks!" You said while hugging her. You turned to Austria and saw somthing behind his back.

"What' that?" You asked as he gave you a small can.

"Pepper spary, if your going to the harbor today, you might need that if any boys come near you." He said with a smrik.

"Um, thanks?" You said as you sat down and ate a pancake breakfast that your mom made for you. When you wre done, you grabbed your coat, and your new sword and walked out the door, waving to your parents.

"I'll be back soon!" You waved as you ran down the path to the harbor. It was your first time going there, you did not want to miss any ships. You ran down the small path leading to the town, your house was by the sea. You looked out the window everyday to see a ship, but they were to far away to notice. The sea always relaxed you. If you were having a bad day, your mom would take you outside and walk you down to the sea. You were never allowed near it, but you could smell it. The salty waters, sea gulls calling, and waves rushing. It was beautiful.

/(((Time skip))))\\

You got to the towns harbor and sat on the wacthed a ship go by, your jaw dropped. The ship was huge! You couldn't believe your eyes! What even made it better was that the ship stopped in your town! You saw all the details of the ship as it sailed right by you a stopped. You saw men exit the ship unloading boxes. You sat down on the edge of the port and resumed to watch the ships.

This must be one of those trade ships that Hungary was talking about, you saw the men one by one carrying the heavy boxes. One men caught your eye.

He was a tall blonde hair, green eyed man. He stepped down to the port and walked around the dock. You weren't close to the ship, but you were close enough to make out his features.

Another man followed the Blonde haired, green eyed man, but he had glasses and blue eyes. He seemed very hyper, he noticed you.

"Dude! England! Check out the chick over there! She is totally hot!" The blue eyed man exclaimed while pointing at you. The green eyed man starred at you for a while, then he walked over to you, followed by the blue eyed man.

"Hello, love." The clearly british man said as you started to stand up. The British man put out his hand, you did not do anything. "Not one for manners i see." He responded.

"Ignor him, he is getting into this whole gentelman phase." The blue eyedman said, "I'm Alfred! But people call me America! He's Aurther, or, England." America said cheerfully.

"I'm _, It's my first time here, I'm Austria's kid." You said while waving hi to the two men in front of you.

"Wait, your Roderich's kid? No freaking way! So, Elizabeta and Roderich got it on! No way!" America shouted while jumping up and down, "That's so badass! He is so lucky!"

"Hey! That's my mom your talking about!" You shouted angrly at America as he stoped jumping.

"Sorry about that, Alfred is an asshole and doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." England said while smaking America upside the head.

"No problum, I like your ship!" You said while pointing to the ship with a british flag on it.

"Oh, thanks! I like it to, i made that ship!" England said proudly.

"cool! I wish my dad let me do stuff like that, i have always been interested in ships. I always wanted to sail the seas. But no, my dad wants me to be a musicain, sing, and play piano. My mom just wants me alive." You said while looking down at the water.

"Do you want to see my ship? I mean, go onto the ship?" Engalnd asked nicelyas he offered his hand to you.

"Um, i don't know. My dad would get really mad if i went on a pirates ship. And, I really don't want to get into trouble. Prussia's ships just left and my dad doesn't want me to go onto ships because Prussia's ships might still be out there-" You stuttered.

"I didn't see his ships anywhere, and, it won't hurt if you just take a tour. I promise, the ship won't go anywhere." England said as you took his hand.

"Um, okay. But, just for a little bit. I can't stay out to long." You said as America put his arm on your shoulder and walked with you and England to the ship.

You stepped onto the wooded plank leading up to the pirates ship, both men at your sides. You turned around to see some people watching the pirates making sure they do not do anything, you waved at the towns people to tell them your alright. You walking onto the ship and stopped in the middle were the deck was.

"This is the deck, It's where most of the men hang out and watch the seas. And up there," England said as he pointed to the sails, "Is the main sail, and the fore sail." England said as he brought you to a door on the side of a wall. "This is America's and my bedroom."

"So you guys are-" You interrupted.

"No! No way dude! Were are just friends. He is just taking me home back to my country," America said as England nodded.

"Aye, we are NOT a thing, that's just gross." England said as he showed you the rest of the ship. It was almost dawn when you were done with the tour. You started to get off the ship, but you stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for the tour guys! I have to go! Bye!" You waved as your two new friends waved back. You ran through your village and walked into a small store.

You looked on the shelves and saw a small wooden ship. You grabbed it and went to the store owner.

"hi, i would like to buy this please!" You said cheerfully and handed the man some money and left the store. You ran home as fast as you could, opened the door to the house; and looked for your parents, as expetced, they were in the music room.

"Mom, Dad, i'm home!" You said as you walked into the room and saw Austria playing the paino as Hungary listened, Austria stopped.

"hello _, how was town?" Austria asked as you showed him your ship. "Wow, um, a ship. Good for you, i guess." He said unsatisfied.

"Why do you sound so mad." You asked.

"He isn't mad honey, he is just happy that you found a new hobby besides music." Hungary said as she patted your head.

"um, okay then. Hey dad! Can i go watch the ship tomorrow? Please!" You asked with glee.

"I guess, just, stay away from the pirates this time, okay?" Austria said while turning back to his music.

"Wait, how did you know about that!" You asked.

"Do you not remeber? I can see everything in this town. That and i have people watching you." Austria said while he resumed to play the piano.

"What? Why did you, how, What?" You asked as you turned to Hungary.

"It's alright dear. Your father is over protective, that's it. We just want to make sure that you are safe." She said as she glaced at the clock. "Time for bed." You pushed you out the door and shut the door behind her. She locked it. You decieded not to bother them in the room, you just walked into your room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

/~~~~~{{{Flashback Yep, it's still a Flashback...!}}}}~~~~\\\\\

You woke up and ran downstairs; you skipped breakfast, and ran out the door. You ran to the port and looked for any ships. Nothing.

You walked up and down the town for acouple of minuets to pass time. But no ships.

"Um, Sir?" You asked a small man.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Do you know when the ships pass town?" You asked him as he laughed.

"Your a little early for the ship darling. They come in about two hours." He laughed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" You said as you said bye to the man. You walked over to the towns billboard to see if there was anything to pass the time. You had two hours and you didn't want to go home. You scaned the board, you saw a forest, and it was by the sea! Perfect.

You ran to the forest. You walked the dirt path. You could smell pines in the air. You breathed a deep breath in. 'Fresh Air'. You ran through the forest like a small child looking for adventure. You found a large birch tree.

'Time for a climb.' You said to yourself as you srated to climb the large tree. You learned to climb trees, and rocks from your mom. She loved the outdoors, before she was married to Austria, she said that her and a friend would run through the forests climbing trees and fighting. She never told you the name of her friend.

She said that he was a knight. He always thought that she was a boy at first, until she hit puberty. Everytime you heard that story, you would alwasy laugh, i mean, that kid thought your mom was a guy!

You almost died of laughter in the tree just thinking about it. You got to the top of the tree and sat on an extended branch sticking out of the tree. You looked around. The sea was never ending! It reached across the horizen and keeped on going. You saw your small town at your feet. You could see every shop, stable, and bank. It was all amazing, then you turned a little away and saw your house. The white manor was seen from million miles away.

The small gate surronded it, four tall pillers stood at the enterance to your house. A training station behind the house, the sea at the side. It looked the same as it always did,but there was a difference, a ship was coming towards the house.

'Wait, what! A ship! Cool! Wait, why is it doinf towards the house.!'You asked your self as you climbed down the tree and started to run towards the house.

/(((TimeSkip)))\\

You arrived at you house, the ship wass still far away from the house, but you were still dazed at the speed it was going. You ran inside the house and ran up the stairs to the music room. You opened the door and ran to your father.

"Dad, dad! There is a ship coming!" You yelled as you pointed to the window.

"What are you talking about _?" He asked you as he got up from the piano and walked up to the window.

"Huankind." Austria said as he walked over to the piano as reached inside the lid and grabbed a radio.

"He's back." He said into the radio as Hungary ran up the stairs holding a frying pan.

"No, no! He is gone! He can't be coming back! no!" She shouted as she ran over to the window.

"Seggfej!" She swore as she grabbed Austria and your wrists and dragged you two into the living room and handed you both weapons. "Kill who ever come close to you. _, you have been training for this."

"What is so bad about that ship?" You asked.

"It's Prussia's. He is the man he have been talking about." Hungary said while handing you asmall frying pan. "You are staying by me."

"And what about me?" Austria asked.

"Stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt. Prussia holds a gruge against you, and,i can't bear to see you hurt." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

"No, im fighting with you." He said as he grabbed a sword.

Hungary was about to grab the sword out of his hand, but you stopped her.

"It's thre against a whole ship of pirates, we need all the help we need. I can protect Dad." You said as she nodded.

"Alright, fine. Just, be careful." She said as you all walked out of the door.

You looked at the ship sailong towards you. You saw the Black and white flag on the top of the ship waving proudly. You froze when it stopped in at the shore. Men ran out of the ship and walked towards you and you family.

"Here we go" You mom said as she pulled you behind her and Austria.

A tall man stepped in front of the men. He was wearing a blue coat, with red on the sides. A red cape following him, and a small yellow bird on his shoulder.

"Gilbert." Austria said as Gilbert looked at him, then Hungary.

"Roderich" He responded.

"Gilbert." Hungary said.

"Elizabeta" He cooed as he bowed. "Been a while. I miss you." He cooed as he walked closer to your mom.

"Stay away from her." Austria said as he tackled Prussia to the ground. Prussia and Austria wrestled for a long time, but you didn't notice when Hungary ran towards Prussia's men and started to take them down one by one.

You looked back at Prussia and Austria, Prussia was on top of Austria and beating him up. badly.

"Stop! Get off of him!" You shouting at the Prussian man as he looked up at you.

"Well well. Got busy huh Roderich? kesesese!" Prussia said as he looked you over.

"I said, Get off of him!" You yelled at Prussia as Hungary stopped fighting and glanced over at you.

"Fine." He said as he got off of Austria and started to walk towards you. "I'll just take you."

You dropped the frying pan and ran into the house, Hungary soon followed you, then Prussia.

"Mom!" You shouted as Hungary came beside you. She pushed you into a small closest. "Mom,-"

"Listen, g out threw the back and into the village. Tell everyone were under attack." She said as she opened the closet door, you ran. You turned around to face you mother, but you saw two pirates grabbed a hold of her. You turned around to help her.

"Mom!"

"Go!" She yelled, "Ill be fine!" She screamed as she got loose from the mens grib. You ran out the back door to find a smiling Prussian starting at you laughing.

"kesesese! Hallo." He said as he threw you over his shoulder and walked around the house to the ship.

"No! Dad! Help me! Don't let him tale me!" You cried out to your father that was laying on the dark, cold, ground in front of your large house, your mother came out of the house to try to catch up to you, but she was stopped by pirates. "No! Don't let this bastard take me!" You shouted once more as the pirate that carried you brought you to a large ship.

/~~~~~{{{ PRESENT TIME!}}}}~~~~~~\\\\

"Dad! Mom! Help me!" You shouted as you kicked and punched Gilbert as he laughed at your struggle. "Dad! Please! Get up! Fight him! Help me! Don't let him take me!" You cried as he walked onto the ships deck.

"Men, Come back! We set sail! Come on then!" Prussia shouted as the men started to run towards the ship. Hungary started to run towards the ship, but the ship started to sail away. Prussia set you down and walked away from you. You ran to the side of the ship and watched your mother.

"_! I'll get you back! I promise! I love you!" She shouted as she came to teh edge of the sea. Followed by a limping Austria. He starred at you (e/c) eyes with his purple eyes.

"I love you guys!" You shouted as two strong arms wrapped around you pulling you into a hug from behind. You looked up, it was Prussia. Hewaved to your parents.

"I'll take good care of her! Don't worry! kesese!" He laughed as he letgo of you and tied your handbehind youback with rope.

"Let mego dammit!" You shouted as you tried to break the rope.

"Nein." He replied as he pushed you into a small room. It was a small little room, a single bed, a small desk, and a small clock on the wall. "This is your room."

"Why did you take me?" You turned around snaping at him.

"Vhy not. You are an important to Austria, my enemy, and Hungary." He replied to you as you turned your back to him. "And, where were your parents, you wearing shouting to them, but all i saw was Hungary and Austria."

"Are you blind, or just dumb!" You shouted, "They ARE my parents you asshole!" You shouted.

"kesese, i knew that. You have the same beauty as Hungary, and the temper of Austria." He laughed.

"So funny." You lied as you walked over to the bed, "Can you please let me go?" You pleaded.

"Nein, i can use you for randsom, or sell you, or i can make money off of you. You are Austria's kid, so you must have talent." He thought outload as you walked over to the small dresser and broke the small mirror abouve the dresser. You grabbed a small shard of glass and cut through the rope around you writs.

"Why the hell do you think I have talent?" You asked him as he noticed the broken mirror and your unbinded writs.

"Hey! Don't do that! i tied you up for a reason! And you broke my mirror!" He whinned as you grabbed a larger piece glass, he started to walk towards you.

"Don't come any closer." You demanded as he stopped.

"Come on liebe, don't be like that! Put the glass down! Okay, so say you kill me, where are you going to go? We are in the middle of no where, my crew can easly kill you. No matter what you do, it will end badly for you." Prussia smirked.

You put down the glass, "Fine, but stay away from me. No funny business. I'm not afraid to kill you or your men." You said in a stern voice.

"You have my word for now." He replied while raising his right hand. "You asked why i thought you had talent right?" He asked. You nodded. "Well, your Austria's kid, knowing him, he probably made you practice some kind of dumb ass piano."

"Yeah, i guess that's right. my dad always makes me-, wait a second! Why am i even talking to you!" You yelled as he walked in a circle around you.

"Because, you have no one else to talk to." He replied as you walked over to the door.

"Oh yeah? I guess i need to meet more people."You said as you opened the door and slammed it shut on your way out. You walked over to the railing of the shipand looked out to the sea.

"Wow, we haven't even left the town yet." You said to yourself as you saw a familiar ship ported at the dock. It was Englands! You saw his American friend looking out at your ship from the railings. "America! America! Help me!" You shouted while waving your hands to get his attention. it worked.

"Yo! _! What are you doing on there! I thought you couldn't go out to sea!" He shouted as England waved to you from behind him.

"Help me! Prussia took me hostage! Help me-" You yelled as a hand covered your mouth. Prussia's hand.

"Prussia you bastard! let her go!" England yelled to you as you tried to get out of Prussia grip.

"Nien! Get out of here! This does not involve you!" He shouted back as you loosened his grip and got away from him.

"Help me!" You shouted as Prussia grabbed you again and know covered your mouth with a cloth.

"What do you want with her!" England shouted as Prussia laughed.

"What do i want? Kesese! What don't i want? She is beautiful, she is the daughter of Austria and Hungary, she is talented." Prussia said as England grabbed his sword.

"I'll fight you for her!" He declared as Prussia laughed.

"Ill save you from being embarrassed and decline And, why would i lose _?" Prussia laughed as he held a tight grip on your waist causing you to whimper in pain. You saw their ship pass you. A tear went down your eye. Your last chance of going home sail right by you.

"Come on Leibe, don't cry." Prussia said while removing the cloth from your mouth. You stayed silent. You just looked down at the wooden floor boards of the ship. "Hey hey, look at me." Prussia said as he lifted up your face to by face to face with his.

You turned your head to get away from him. He let you go.

"If we are going to be on my ship for a while,you should at least be more modest, i mean, you lived with Austria your whole life." He mocked as he walked off into a room.

"I hate you!" You shouted as you stormed into your room. You slammed the door shut and locked it. "Why don't i just jump this ship!" You said to yourself as you ran out of the room. You didn't get very far because you ran into someone.

"Sorry about that chica." The Spainard said to you as he reached his hand out to you. you accepted it. "So you must be the chica that Prussia was talking about. ¡Dios mío, you are muy bonito!" He said while a small blush appeared across your face. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain." Spain said while smiling.

"I'm _, and if you don't mind, ill be leaving now." You said while you ran toward the ships railing. You were just about to jump when a hand stopped you. You froze. "What the hell do you think your doing?" You asked him as he just smiled. "Why are you so damn happy?" You asked.

"I'm always happy! And, i won't let you go. Gilbert would kill me." He said cheerfully. "You can come to my ship though, if you like." Spain cooed as he let go of you. You thought for a moment.

"Maybe, he can help me get free!" You said to yourself. "Anywhere but here would be awesome." You said to Spain as he jumped for joy. Prussia busted his door open.

"You aren't going anywhere." Prussia said while grabbing your writs and tied your hands behind your back again.

"Don't worry mi amigo, she would be on my ship. It's not like i would set her free! Plus, we are going to the same area anyway. And, you can destroy England's ship without her fighting you!" Spain said as he ripped you apart from Prussia.

Prussia paused for a moment, thinking about the offer. "Fine, take her. I'll go destroy England's ship, but when we reach the port, i want her back. Do you understand?" Prussia asked Spain as he called his ship over to Prussia's.

"Si." Spain responded as you screamed.

"No! You can't destroy his ship! Please, dont! Ill do anything! No! I Won't allow you to!" You screamed as Spain held a tight grip on you. You tried to release his grip, but damn, he was strong.

"Wait, you will do anything?" Prussia asked as a small smile appeared on his face. You stopped and nodded your head slightly. "Fine, i will not destroy his ship if you do everything that i ask. That means, no fighting me, no trying to escape, and you cannot scream for help when we dock the ship in towns. Got it?" Prussia asked you as you turned your head away from him.

"Fine." You muttered under your breath. You looked down in defeat. Why did you agree? Or right, England would have been toast.

"what?" He asked taking a step closer to you lifting up your head to face him.

"I said yes." You responded as he laughed his stupid laugh.

"kesese, i want you to call me captain too." Prussia demanded.

"What?" You snapped your head up to face him,"Hell no!"

"Fine, I'll just kill England." Prussia said while he started to walk away.

"No! Don't!" You screamed.

"Then say it, Say, 'Yes captain awesome!'" Prussia said his face inches apart from yous.

"Yes, captain awesome." You muttered as he pat you on your head.

"good girl." Prussia said as Spain's ship came up.

"Come on amigo, lets go." Spain said cheerfully as his crew brought down a board the ship.

"oh, and Leibe, listen to Spain, you are lucky that i let you with him." Prussia said as you walked onto his ship.

"You bastard, we didn't need another person on this stupied ship." An Italian said from the ship. He had an akward curl sticking out of the right side of his head.

"Well Romano, that is no way to treat a lady of this much beauty. And don't insult my ship." Spain said as Romano stuck his tonuge out to Spain and scowled.

"Hi Romano, I'm _-" You tried to say but was interrupted.

"Shut up, i don't care for bitches like you. And plus, you look like shit, and that bastard Spain brought you on board. So i hate you right now." Romano said to you as you walked up to Romano and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"You Bastard! Why the hell did you do that!" Romano shouted at you.

"You said i looked like shit and called me a bitch." You replied as you walked right passed him, followed by Spain.

"Chica, don't disrespect Romano, he is always like that." Spain cooed as he directed you to a large room. "You will sleeping here. And i would be nicer to Romano because he will be sleeping with you to." Spain said to you as you walked over to a bed.

There were two beds, one with tomato sheets and one with blank sheets. You took the blank one.

"Good choice chica, the other one is Romano's." Spain said as he waved good-bye to you as he shut the door. Romano came running in.

"You suck." He muttered as he held a bag of ice to his crotch.

"I'm sorry, but i don't like to be called a bitch." You replied as he laughed.

"Get used to it." He replied.

"Hey Romano?"

"What?"

"What's up with the curl at the top of your head?" You asked him as he turn to you with a scowl.

"It's a curl, nothing else. And DON'T touch it." He yelled.

"Why not!" You asked.

"Cause i said so you bastard!" He yelled back. Spain flung the door open into the room.

"Hola everyone! We need everyone on deck! France is coming!" Spain cheered as Romano sighed.

"No! I don't like that bastard! i want to stay in here!" Romano whined as you stayed put.

"Come on _! You can met France!" Spain said as he walked over to the bed.

"No, i've met enough pirates, and jackass's today. I don't want to met another." You replied as you laid down on the bed and pulled up the covers to the bed. "I'm going to bed." You said as Spain poked you in the head.

"Come on! It won't be that bad! He is just a major prev! Nothing else!" Spain said while you covered you head with the blanket.

"Better reason for me to stay in bed." You muttered as Spain shrugged and walked out. Finally, you could go to bed in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohonhonhon! She is beautiful! Can i borrow her for the night?" I voice echoed through your ear. You shot up from the bed to find Spain and a figure standing the the doorway starting at you.

"_! Your up!" Spain cheered as he walked over to you with his friend. "_, this is France!" He said as you sighed.

"I told you, i want to sleep. So get out!" You yelled as you threw your pillow at Spain.

"Mon ami! You are beautiful like the rose, but feisty as the bee. Would you like to sleep on my ship?" France ask you as he walked over to you and kissed you hand. You smacked him.

"Get away from me!" You yelled as Romano woke up.

"Shit...mhm...i hate you... mhpm...go away, i want to sleep you bastard.. mhp..." Romano muttered. He was starting to wake up.

"Romano! Wake up! France and Spain are here!" You shouted loudly as Romano jumped out of his bed and landed beside it.

"You bastard! Why the hell do you have to scream! The ship isn't on fire!" Romano yelled at you while he rubbed his head. He looked up at Spain and France standing beside you. "Fuck, why the hell is that bastard here!"

"Ohonhon! Spain invited me!" France said as he walked over to Romano to greet him, Spain pulled him away from Romano.

"Okay, what about that bastard!" Romano said while pointing to Spain.

"You know, i could let France have you if you want." Spain joked as France jumped up and down.

"Really!" France shouted trying to get out of Spains grib.

"No, it was a joke. Stay away from him." Spain said as France put his head down.

"Can you guys please get out of here!" You yelled as Spain looked at you in laughter.

"Fine chica! Just because you said please!" Spain said as he dragged France out. France blew you a kiss, you almost chocked on your own vomit.

"Perverted bastard." Romano yelled as France opened the door again and winked at him.

Romano threw a tomato at him, missing him.

"Where did you get that?" You asked as Romano hugged a basket of tomatoes he was holding.

"I always keep a basket of tomatoes. I love them." Romano cooed to the basket as if it was a person.

"So, everyone here _is _crazy." You said to yourself as Romano offered you a tomato. You accepted.

"Thanks." You said as you bit into it. The juices flowed down your mouth, the tomato melted into your teeth. It was amazing!

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"It's awesome!" You replied, finishing it.

"I know, i grew them. Well, i used to. When ever we stop and walk around some towns i buy them." Romano said as he got back onto his bed.

"That's cool." You said while remembering your town. You can't help but wonder if your parents will ever save you. I mean, being with Spain was alot better than being with Prussia. Maybe, he can help you escape. Or that French guy, no, your not going to take the risk of being on of those rape cases.

~~~~~\\\\\(((A few weeks later! You and Romano started to become very close, he was like a brother. You shared everything with him. Every night you would tell stories to each other YOU FOUND A NEW BEST FRIEND!)))))))/~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Romano?" You asked him as he turned his head to face you.

"Where you, um, a prisoner to Spain?" You asked as he suddenly turned angry.

"No! That stupid bastard took me in while i was a kid. I hate that bastard!" He yelled.

"Then, why don't you leave?" You asked as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Cause, he gives me food." He lied. You didn't want to make him any more angry so you dropped the conversation completely.

"How-How did you come here?" He asked you.

"Well, It's a long story. I'm sure you don't want to hear it." You said as Romano got off his bed and went to yours.

"Try me." You joked as he sat up straight..

"Well, my parents are Austria and Hungary, Prussia's enemy's and Prussia attacked my home. Then, he took me away from my family," You started to cry, "My family was all i had. I had no friends, no pets, nothing. I met England and America the day before, and i will never see any of them again!"

Romano took you in for a hug. You have never expected this from him, you thought he was just a hard hearted man who thought nothing of any one else but himself.

"I'm sorry i brought this much trouble on you." He said as you sat up.

"No, it's fine. I just really miss them! You are the only thing i got now. I'm sure that they have given up on me. Thanks Romano!" You said while hugging him again.

"Your welcome." Romano said as the door busted open to show a trigger happy Spain laughing at Romano.

"_ and Romano! Sitting in a ship! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Spain sang as he laughed at you and Romano.

"It's nothing like that you bastard!" Romano jumped up from the bed.

"I know, i know! You guys are like 'Bother and sister'!" He laughed, "What was i coming in here for? Oh yeah! We will be on land in a few hours. _, get ready to go back to Prussia." Spain said as your stomach dropped. Spain walked out of the door.

"Shit! No, no, no! I don't want to leave!" You cried again.

"That bastard!" Romano shouted.

"Captain! Prussia demands that _ is tied!" A crew member shouted from behind the door.

"Si!" Spain shouted back as he opened the door.

"No! Please don't let me go back to him!" You pleaded as Spain came closer to you with a rope.

"I'm sorry chica, but i can't help you anymore." Spain said as Romano jumped in.

"No! Please don't let Prussia take her! We don't know what he will do to her!" Romano pleaded with you.

"Well Romano, i have never seen you so, so, sad to see a passenger go." Spain said with a smirk. "I'll talk to Prussia when we stop the ship. Maybe he will let _ stay with us some time, okay?" Spain said as Romano nodded. You could tell in Romano's eyes that he wanted ot help you, but was to scared.

Spain tied up your wrists with force, making escape impossible.

"Come on _, it was fun to have you around, but now, we say good-bye." Spain said as he led you to the door.

"Bye Romano, i hope to see you soon." You said with tears in your eyes. You didn't want to go back to Prussia, you hated him. He probaly killed England. No! He couldn't have! You listened to him!

Random thoughts brewed in your head as you were brought onto the deck were you were met with the sea once more. To the left, a large island were we were going to stop. Beautiful trees and sand on the floor. Birds of all colors on the top, and a small town in the middle.

On the right, you say shit. Prussia's ship sailing into the sea. The flag on the top of the ship, you wanted to burn it. You wanted to burn every last on of his crew. But save Prussia for last. A slow painful death, yes, that is what you want for him. A devilish smrik appeared on your lips as Spain bent down to see you smiling. He was scared.

"hey, _? Don't smile like that. okay?" Spain said with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Shut up." You responded as Spain fell silent.

~~~/(((( Time skip!))))\\\\~~~~

You arrived on the land, Prussia was already docked on the land. Spain's ship came onto the land with ease. The village looked similar to yours, small children playing in the street, bakery's, toy shops, and even a small road leading up to a forest. You missed home.

"_, don't just stand there, walk forward, Prussia is waiting." Spain ordered as he gently pushed you forward into the pier. You turned around to face Spain.

"Please, help me." You whispered.

"I can't, Lo siento." Spain whispered back as Romano jumped off the ship and wrapped you around his arms.

"I'll miss you, you bastard." Romano said in his regular tone.

"I'll miss you to Romano." You said as two large hands wrapped around you waist and pulled you in from behind. It was him.

"Was she good on your ship, Spain?" Prussia asked as Spain nodded.

"Si, _ and Romano became great friends too!" Spain cheered as Romano passed you and Prussia. Romano ran into Prussia almost knocking him over trying to get past him.

"I'll go grab Romano." Spain sang as he chased Romano through the town.

"I hope you had fun on his ship." Prussia whispered into your ear.

"Please, let me go." You said while looking straight forward, avoiding his red eyes.

"Nien, i have a plan for you. You may hate it, but i will make lots of money, and you will to." Prussia cooed as he bit your ear.

You winced in pain and got out of his grip, hands still tied. You faced him.

"Don't do that!" You shouted as Prussia walked forward to you.

"Fine, i guess i will just go destroy England's ship." Prussia bluffed as he started to walk towards his ship.

"No!" You shouted back at him. He paused. 'Damn! He remembered the agreement!' You said to yourself as Prussia came closer.

"Good girl, remember, do what i say, and England lives. You don't know how many times i saw his ship. I wanted to blow him up, but then, how could i make you do what i want?" Prussia asked as he picked you up bridal style and carried you into his ship.

You stayed quite while he carried you, nor did you fight back. Prussia set you down on the ship. You walked into your room and sat on the bed. There was something different about our room. The was a grand piano sitting the middle of the room. You walked over to it and sat on the small bench in front of the piano. You played the middle C.

Then a G chord.

Then a song, one that Austria had always payed you when you were a baby. You started to play Beethoven. You shut your eyes to drown out the other sounds and to get into the music better, your father taught you to feel the music. You felt like Austria was right beside you, you felt at home again.

Prussia came in quickly then shut the door silently and sat beside you, like Austria would. You could feel his heat from his body hitting you.

"You play beautifully." Prussia said as you stopped playing and looked up at him.

"Thanks." You responded as you got up from the bench.

"You know, you don''t have to avoid me every moment." Prussia flashed a smile to you as you turned around to the bed and sat on it.

"Maybe i like avoiding people. Either that or your just an asshole!" You laughed as Prussia got up from the bench and sat on the bed with you."Or maybe,you a sweet guy who gives to others in need, or helps the poor. Maybe you not who i thought you were. Maybe, just maybe, you could be-be, a great guy," You said as Prussia got up and sat on the bed with you.

"Ja, maybe i'm that." Prussia said as he leaned in so your faces were just inches got closer to you as you kicked him in the stomach.

"Or maybe your a bastard who thinks of only himself! Who takes and steals others stuff!" You yelled as you got up, leaving Prussia to clench onto his stomach.

"You Du Hurensohn! Warum zum Teufel hast du das du Schlampe! (You son of a bitch! Why did you do that you bitch!)" Prussia swore as he got up and dragged you by the hair in his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for not uploading this story in a _long_ time, anyway; i hope you guys enjoy! Warning: Character Death... **

* * *

You woke up the next day tied to the bed. You couldn't remember what happened last night, it was all a blur. The only thing you could remember was Prussia taking you into his room, then nothing. You opened you eyes the see Prussia at his desk, examining the map. You tried to pull at the ropes, Prussia noticed you and smirked.

"You know, you are kinda cute when we are angry." He said as he put his pencil down. You glared at him.

"Shut up and untie me you bastard!" You snapped at him and he smiled.

"Nein, you will try to hit me again." He replied getting up from his seat.

"That's the point." You said as you tried to pull the ropes again. All he did was laugh at you. "What is so funny!" You shouted.

"You are, your trying to get out of the ropes when you know you can't." He smirked. "You know, England should be dead by now, as may times you have broken our agreement." He put a finger to his chin.

You stayed silent.

"I haven't seen England in while, and i want to pay him a vist." He laughed as he looking into you (e/c) eyes.

"No! Don't hurt him!" You shouted, he just smiled.

"Nein, i won't. But i should~." He cooed walking away from you. "We are going to a meeting, well, more of a market where pirates sell anything that they want to. England should be there." He smiled thinking of his thought, "But of course, i need something to sell..." He looked back over at you.

"Don't you even think about it." You yelled, trying to free you hands once again.

"Don't worry! I wasn't thinking about you!" He laughed, "I was thinking about some weapons above your head." He said as he pointed to some swords.

You sighed in relief.

"So, when will we get there?" You asked, a little eager to see England.

"Well, in about three days." He said as he walked over to you carrying a small knife. "Listen, if i untie you, you better not try to fight. This time, i will stay on mein word of hurting England." He whispered. You nodded as he cut the ropes, unbinding you from the bed. You sat up.

"Thanks." You replied getting up. He ignored you and walked out the door. You walked over to his desk and looked at the map that he was looking at. He circled a small island that you guessed you were going to.

You sighed and looked back to the door. You walked over to the door and opened it, a gush of wind almost knocked you down back into the room. You walked onto the deck, a storm was coming. It wasn't that hard to see that, the crew was already preparing for impact of waves, rain, and wind. You tried to locate the captian. You walked along the deck and finally spotted him at the large steering wheel, he looked down at you and smiled.

"Hallo _, nice to see you out of the room. Kesesese." He snickered.

"Haha, so funny." You said in a sarcastic tone, rolling your eyes at him. You walked up next to him. To be honest, you felt safe with him; well, being in the situation you were in. He look over his shoulder and at you. You had a puzzled look on your face.

"What is wrong?" He ask, looking back at the wheel.

"Well, besides being a hostage on a ship, far from my family, and me only friend. Nothing." You paused and remembered the map, 'I thought the island was east, we are going north.' You thought to your self. "Um, I thought the island is East." You said as he smiled.

"So, you were looking at mein map?" He asked looking down at you.

"Yeah, i was." You said, feeling uneasy.

"Well, I need to stop at my brothers place." He started, "Instead of swords, i need to sell something...more worth while."

"What is it?" You asked.

"You will see when we get there." He replied shooing you away. "Right now, i need to focus on getting us away from this storm, go back into your room or something."

You nodded and walked back into your room, the piano was still there. You questioned how a ship like this could hold that much weighted. You shrugged and walked back over to it. "I miss you papa... but i will come home, i don't know when or how, maybe when i get to the island...maybe when i get to Prussia's brothers.I don't know, but i will." You said as you got up from the piano bench and walked over to your bed. You laid your head down and started to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

((Dreaming time!))

When you opened your eyes you were back home. In your bed. You sat up. "A-Am home?" You asked out loud A small chuckle came from someone in the corner.

"Nope, your in a dream~" The voice cooed. You looked up.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"Well, if you must know." The finger stood up and walked to your bed, it was England.

"England!" You shouted

" 'Ello love." He smiled as you jumped out of bed and hugged him. He looked different, he didn't have a pirate hat or his clothes. At first you thought it was an impostor he seemed to be more like a gentlemen. But nothing was wrong with that!

"Why are you here, in my dream?" You asked, looking at him.

"Well, i can to help you." He smiled down at you and pulled away from the hug. "You have been so stressed, you finally found a friend and you where taken away from him."

"He was more than a friend, he was like a brother." You sighed, remembering Romano.

"Yes, i know." He said as he opened the bedroom door. "Let's take a walk shall we?" He asked as he motioned you to walk out of the door, you nodded and walked.

You heard a piano playing, you smiled brightly and ran down the hall and opened the door to see your father He was playing a very slow song. "Dad!" You shouted, running to Austria pulling him in for a hug. He smiled and hugged you back.

"_, i missed you." He whispered and he pulled away. Hungary walked into the room and hug you as well.

"Mom!" You shouted as you hugged her back. She was in tears and held you close. England watched from the corner and smiled. Hungary pulled away from you and smiled.

"Shall we walk some more?" England asked.

"I want to stay here." You replied.

"You will see them later, but we don't have much time." He said as he pulled you away from them and walked down stairs. He opened the door and walked down to the village, everyone greeted you and smiled. England was smiling as well.

"Where are we going?" You asked, he looked at you.

"A garden." He replied, opening a small gate. You saw someone dressed in a tan uniform, dark boots, and had dark brown hair.

"R-Romano?" You asked walking over to him.

He turned around and smiled. "Si. It is me." He replied, hugging you. You hugged back.

"You finally got your garden." You smiled.

"Si, i did, and that Spain bastard helped me plant it." He replied smiling and waving at Spain, who stood a couple feet away from him. You smiled at him, and he smiled back. You turned around to see England again, but this time; someone else was with him.

"America!" You shouted, running to America and hugging him, he laughed and hugged back.

"Sup?" He asked letting you go. You smiled.

"I am having the best dream-" You stopped and sighed. "I-It's just a dream.." You looked down and the sky got dark. You looked up. "what the hell?" You asked.

Everyone looked around the garden, a small chuckle came from the shadows.

"Ja, just a dream. Maybe it's a nightmare." The figure came out of the shadows, "Hallo everyone." Prussia smirked as he dragged two people out of the shadows with him, it was Austria and Hungary.

"No!" You shouted running towards Prussia, England grabbed you and pulled you back. Prussia laughed and grabbed a knife and held it to Austria's throat. "Kesesese, this isn't your dream... it's your nightmare." He laughed and slit Austria throat, blood came gushing out, you choke on your on voice, tears flooding your eyes.

"No!" You shouted, still in England's arms. Prussia laughed and grabbed Hungary.

"You know, i have always liked you Hungary, but you rejected me so many times... now, i am rejecting your cries." He smiled as Hungary cried. He smirked and slit her throat. You tears were falling from your face, it seemed as if your eyes had a leak. Water was everywhere. You buried you face in England's jacket. America hugged England and you, holding you two tightly.

Prussia walked over to Spain. "No! GET AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted, protecting Spain. Spain looked down at him.

"Roma, what are you doing?" Spain asked, some tears in his eyes.

"Protecting you!" He shouted as Prussia dropped the knife and grabbed his pistol and shot Romano in the stomach. Romano fell to the hard, wet ground, Spain followed him and cried.

"R-Romano..." He stuttered and Prussia walked to Spain and aimed the gun and his head. "Good-bye old friend." Prussia said as he shot the gun, sending the Spaniard to the ground, on top of Romano.

Your face was still buried in England's chest. America was being a body shield to England and you. Prussia smirked and grabbed America and threw him to the ground, causing dirt to fly into the air. Prussia kneed next to America and smiled.

"Hallo." He said as he grabbed his knife from his pocket and brought it to America's stomach, he stabbing it into his and listened to him scream. He got up and went back into the shadows and disappeared. England let you go and ran to America. You ran to your parents and looked at them, starring at their body's You fell t your knees and cried. You looked over at England.

"America!" England shouted kneeling next to America. "America, listen to me. Stay with me..." He pleaded. America smiled.

"Iggy, listen... we have been friends for a long time, and i am going to miss you..." He smiled at him, "I-I...love... yo-" America fell silent and closed his eyes. England stared blankly at him.  
"America? America!" He shouted shaking him. He sighed and started to cry, "I love you too..." He replied standing up, he walked to you. "_," He sighed.

"England..." You two stood there, frozen in shock.

* * *

Someone kept shaking you.

"Wake up _! We are here!" Prussia shouted, waking you up. You shot out of bed, sweat dripping down your face, and your eyes still covered with tears. You looked at Prussia.

"Y-You monster" You whispered. to him, still crying.

"What do you mean? All I did was wake you up." He said, confused. You got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. You washed you face, hairs, and body. Using a small bucket of changed into your clothes and sighed, "I-It was only a dream.." You said to yourself. Once you were done you walked outside. Prussia was waiting for you on the deck. You walked outside and looked for him.

"Come on _, mein brothers house is about a mile a way by foot, so we have to go now." Prussia called out to you as you walked up beside him.

"O-ok," You said brushing your hair behind your ear and started to walk to his brothers house.


End file.
